The invention is generally related to the removal or transfer of fluid from large containers, and is specifically directed to apparatus for dispensing liquid from large containers such as glass bottles. The invention is particularly suited for pharmaceutical use, assisting the pharmacist in quickly, conveniently and economically dispensing pharmaceutical liquids of a broad viscosity range in preparation of medicinal prescriptions and the like.
It is standard practice for pharmacists to dispense medicaments of a liquid nature into the patient's container from shelf bottles of one pint capacity. The dispensing may comprise pouring the fluid from the bottle into a graduate, adjusting to the proper level, then emptying the graduate into the purchaser's container; or it may involve pouring from the shelf bottle directly into the prescription container. Many liquid drugs are available for more economical purchase in one gallon bottles. It is extremely difficult, however, to dispense directly from so large a container, and a druggist wishing to achieve these economies must add the further process of repeatedly filling his shelf bottle from the larger container.
As is well known, each handling of a drug is accompanied by the danger of contamination, spillage, and glass breakage. Further, such handling consumes the pharmacists' time, and may require additional pouring vessels. It is also known that sticking of caps occurs more frequently with those bottles which are not reopened at comparatively short intervals.